Truffles
Truffles is the losing main character in the "Vote or Die" poll. People had to vote between him and Lammy. Although he is technically not a main character, there is a possibility that he may be given larger roles in future episodes. For now, his numerous cameos appearances seem to be a regular gag. Character Bio Truffles appears to be a grey-blue pig (or a boar, judging by his tusks). He has a pig-like snout, hooves, a unique earshape, and a twisted tail. He was one of the two candidates for being the new Happy Tree Friends character but he lost to the other candidate, Lammy. However, despite losing, he still makes a very brief cameo in Lammy's debut episode "A Bit of a Pickle" and some episodes afterward. It is possible he may be introduced in a future episode. His best appearance yet was in "Clause For Concern", where he is seen for the first time unhidden, moving his body, and showing a new facial expression (a smile). This could be further evidence that he may become a main character in the future. Judging by his clothing, he could've been a sailor or a spoiled school boy. His facial expression shows that he may be grumpy. Truffles' personality may be hinted by an image of him blowing a raspberry, indicating that he may be short-tempered, rude, or snobbish. Truffles got around 70,000 votes while Lammy & Mr. Pickles got around 100,000 votes. Truffles himself, has made more appearences in episodes than Lammy (Despite the fact Lammy was the contest winner). Truffles Episodes ]] For more information, see Truffles' Appearances Appearance Roles *"Winner" video *A Bit of a Pickle *See You Later, Elevator *Stealing the Spotlight (Blurb) *Take Your Seat *Wrath of Con (Blurb) *Clause For Concern *The Chokes on You *Royal Flush Additonal Cameos *127 Hours Trailer Spoof *Double Vision (level 11) Number of Kills None to date. Deaths 1. Possibly burnt to death in Stealing the Spotlight Blurb (debatable). 2. Likely burnt to death, suffocated, or died in the explosion in Wrath of Con Blurb (debatable). Trivia #He could have been the third main character to lack the usual nose style (along with Lumpy and Sniffles). While his nose is distinctly heart-shaped, it is larger, more rounded, purplish, and has large nostrils. #His name most likely comes from the fact that pigs are sometimes used to find truffles. #He appears to have a unique body structure in terms of Happy Tree Friends. He has a different nose, lacks buck teeth, does not appear to have opposable thumbs, has unique ears, and a unique tail. #He is one of the three pig characters in Happy Tree Friends, the other two being Char Sui from Three Courses of Death, and the Pig Child from Mole in the City.. #Right now Mondo media isn't telling us what they're going to do with him. There is a possibility that he will be a introduced as a character in a future episode, or his role of peeping could become a regular gag in episodes. Kenn Navarro said: Anyway, as for what we'll be doing with Truffles... I'm not actually quite sure yet. So, I can't tell you fans one way or the other. #Due to his numerous cameos, some fans believe Truffles to be a stalker. #Truffles may have been based off the Disney character Donald Duck, as both wear sailor-like clothing. Donald Duck is also noted to be short-tempered, a possible personality trait of Truffles. #He makes two appearances in Stealing the Spotlight Blurb. #His survival rate is 75%-100%. #Truffles usually appears in scenes with female characters. See Also *Truffles' Appearances *Lammy *Mr. Pickels *Vote or Die Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Pigs